empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Housing page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hi hi i'm sorry to bother you but how do i add the buildings that require gold or cooper to build because that is not in the template, sorry but it's the first time i edit a wiki :) : I'll add it to the to the template, I made it easier to edit the template as well to add changes, because it used to take renumbering like a hundred numbers, although i don't know if I left enough space for all resources. Jan1 15:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Use |Gold Needed = ...,etc, I made one for every resource, Copy the template from Template:Building and fill in the appropiate fields, also in case of industries use Varies for the collect bonus as it varies based on the selected job Jan1 15:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) item info can youy make a template called ( iteminfo ) which will be for built items from shipyad, barracks, hangar :) woolva 19:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll make one. Also we should think about adopting this wikia, as the admin has been inactive for many months.Jan1 19:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks. what do you mean by adopting this wikia? i have send a message to wikia staff about admin but still awaiting reply. woolva 20:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) We need to make a formal request on here that we reached a consensus between the active users, about who get's to be the bureaucrat. As it looks you're the most devoted person here to the wiki, you get my vote if you want to be. After that you can lend admin rights(sysops?) to people here. I could use some admin right here to make some Javascript for the housing pages, As it's either repeat the same housing table 5 times, or move the entire table to a template.Jan1 20:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) hmm never knew of that adopt thing well i have made a post if you support me please show your support on that page its right at the bottom thanks for info man :) woolva 20:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, now we just have to wait a couple days for it Jan1 20:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yes thanks hopefully we can get this wikia growing great!. woolva 20:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the template see Cadet Soldiers for it in action Jan1 21:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks im off to bed now will add some more pages tomorrow :) woolva 21:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) if you can add one more thing into the template that would be great add ( Source ) and make it linkable so for example it would show this> Source Barracks woolva 06:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, done Jan1 07:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks looks good! woolva 15:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Support email Hello. I'm writing to you today, because in the process of trying to reply to your support request, our system indicated that it could not send to your email. Please correct the address in and then resubmit your request. --Uberfuzzy 00:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Template requests i hate templates not used to others than mw wikia sorry to keep asking could you created one i can use on my user page so it pans out like this? add any info if you feel i have missed somethink thanks. and so date pepresents start date playing with fb icon if poss :) (edit if cant see woolva 20:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) name = image = date = level = Honor = Infamy = XP = Energy = Population = Neighbors = woolva 19:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll look into it, but first i have to tab housing, then other pagesJan1 19:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and also on the building template can we add a pop needed ? thanks woolva 20:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I made the housing into a subpage and made a function to interchange ores and into a tabber. I'll look into your request tomorrowJan1 23:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So the date doesn't mean the date when you updated your stats? Not sure what you mean by fb icon and if using fb avatar is even possible. Anyway made the template, see my profile.Jan1 12:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) chhers for the template looks great by the date i ment ie started playing. also the way you have done the templates to sort out each Ore is Amazing Well done :) woolva 21:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) images we need a better way with the templates as you only get a option to upload not to input the image with any file name for example The Butcher i wont upload the image because i already uploaded it ages ago but it wont allow me to manually put it into the template without uploading it again. woolva 19:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done there is now an | Image = tag jut type the name of the item and it will guess if -icon.png or just.png has to be added. This will also work this way without the tag if the pagename has an image for it.Jan1 19:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks. woolva 20:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC)